The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunvivaho.
The new Verbena is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Verbena×hybrida cultivar Sunvivabura, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,725. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventors from a single flowering plant found within a population of plants of ‘Sunvivabura’ in a controlled environment in October 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.